Parabum (Earth-5875)
Parabum, nicknamed Big Boy by Connor Brien, was a jiralhanae Chieftain of the Covenant and Shipmaster of the ''CRS''-class light cruiser ''Valorous Salvation''. Breaking formation during the Fall of Reach, Parabum invaded the remote human colony Beta Gabriel, leading a massacre against the planet's sole settlement's population. Biography Parabum was the Chieftain of a master pack which composed the crew members of the ''CRS''-class light cruiser ''Valorous Salvation'', a ship which he was the Shipmaster of. However, the unified pack was made up of former two separate packs which held animosity for one another, before the Covenant forcibly inducted and enslaved the jiralhanae into its faith. These packs had fought against one another during the First Immolation that nearly drove the jiralhanae to extinction years before the Covenant discovered the species. The pack that belonged to the commander Ceretus deemed themselves smarter and more disciplined than the pack of Parabum, and their philosophies and beliefs followed that of the Covenant and the san'shyuum. Meanwhile, the other pack held no respect towards the Path and the Great Journey. The Valorous Salvation participated during the Fall of Reach under the Fleet of Valiant Prudence, but Parabum broke formations and fled from the battle when Fleetmaster Rho 'Baratumee was killed by the humans, retreating for the small human colony Beta Gabriel, still in the Epsilon Eridani system. Once they arrived, they found no resistance from a few hundred civilians, and started both killing and hunting humans with all the glory they wanted. Ceretus and his brother Maladus did not bother using their Type-25 Spikers and instead proceeded to kill the humans with their bare hands for fun. When the number of humans in the settlement they attacked started to diminish duo to their slaughter, they started killing the unggoy and huragok they had aboard the Salvation, with Parabum drew a line on how many humans they should hunt and eat When the crew started starving, Maladus challenged Parabum's cowardice and abandoned of their servitude to the Covenant. Because Parabum was much experienced than Maladus, he pummeled the young Maladus to the ground with no mercy and tore his throat out with his tooth, which deeply enraged Ceretus. Hours later, jiralhanae under the command of Ceretus captured the human Connor Brien and killed one of their preys, Nolan Stross, for fun. As soon as Parabum and his men arrived, he became enraged over Ceretus' disobedience, which embarrassed him in front of the pack. Parabum's abuse, combined with the murder of his brother, Maladus, led Ceretus to plot to overthrown Parabum and become the leader of pack. Because he had no nope of winning and killing the Chieftain in combat, he manipulated Hammadus, a particularly strong and abnormally tall jiralhanae, to beat Parabum to him, convincing him they needed to kill Parabum in order to return to the Hierarchs and beg forgiveness to the forerunners to not face any damnation after their deaths. Ceretus then got Hammadus attempt to convert Parabum back to the Covenant, promising to protect him if the Chieftain attempted to kill him for questioning. When Hammadus spoke to Parabum, he responded that there were no gods and that the Great Journey was a lie, leading Ceretus to become indignant and filled with rage, attempting to attack Parabum, who then killed the young jiralhanae with his Type-2 gravity hammer. Parabum was then shot alongside Hammadus by Connor Brien with a harpoon gun, leading to the few human survivors of the massacre attempting to escape. Samara Yasmin, one of the prisoners, chose to stay behind and get her revenge, taking a fallen Type-25 Spiker to kill Parabum, which she did, before being decapitating by one of the Chieftain's loyalists. The rest of the Valorus's crew and the pack were killed by UNSC reinforcements that arrived, under the command of ODST Lance Corporal Kojo "Romeo" Agu. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:Jiralhanae of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:Covenant Armada members (Earth-5875) Category:Murderers Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Army at Disposal Category:Red Eyes Category:Grey Hair Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Fur Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Covenant members (Earth-5875) Category:Shipmasters of Earth-5875 Category:Valorous Salvation crew members (Earth-5875)